


Unexpected

by liveonthesun



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't exactly what he is expecting to see when he walks into the office, but that doesn't make it any less wonderful. There she is, Dana Scully, lounging back in his chair with her feet propped up on his desk, wearing nothing but a black lace bra, black lace panties, black lace thigh highs, and black four-inch stilettos. Her hair is curly, mussed around her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [xf_pornbattle](http://xf-pornbattle.livejournal.com/3435.html) prompts "thigh highs," "why don't you watch me."

It isn't exactly what he is expecting to see when he walks into the office, but that doesn't make it any less wonderful. There she is, Dana Scully, lounging back in his chair with her feet propped up on his desk, wearing nothing but a black lace bra, black lace panties, black lace thigh highs, and black four-inch stilettos. Her hair is curly, mussed around her face.

He stops where he is and stares.

She grins and lets out a low laugh.

"God, Scully," he breathes, "god, you don't know how long I've been wanting to see this."

She lowers her head and looks at him through her eyelashes, draws her hand down her side and over her abdomen, slipping a finger between her skin and the lace of her panties. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come and enjoy it? Who knows when this will happen again?"

Her voice is low and husky, the seductiveness of it reverberating through every fiber of his being. His pants begin to feel a bit too tight as she runs her tongue along her lower lip, biting down slightly on the right side.

"God, Scully," he repeats, "I have to be in a meeting in ten minutes. I can't...I can't do this right now."

She spreads her legs against the desk, and runs a finger along the crease of her thigh. Mulder lets out a long, slow breath and wonders if he can have a quick fuck and make himself presentable in the nine minutes and thirty-seven seconds he has until his meeting.

But then she leans forward, opens a desk drawer, and pulls something out.

A long, thin, purple something.

The left side of her mouth pulls up in a smirk as she presses the end and the something begins buzzing. "Well, then, why don't you watch me?"

He just nods. It's the only thing he can do at this point.

She pulls down her bra straps with her thumbs, draws the vibrator down between her bare breasts. She brings the tip to rest on her nipple for a few seconds, then runs it under the curve of her breast, brings it around to the top and drags it across to repeat on the other, her eyes closed, teeth pulling lightly on her lower lip.

He feels a bit awkward, just standing there watching her. He wants his own hands to replace hers as she slides her left hand under her panties and runs the vibrator over her stomach, lower and lower, circling around her belly button, then lower again. He wonders if he should leave--his pants are becoming increasingly tighter, and he has to find away to calm himself down before his meeting, but then all she’s wearing are the hose and heels and he thinks, _fuck it_ , and begins undoing his belt.

The vibrator circles her clit, and she lets out a small moan when she finally presses against it, and doesn't have time to go any further before he's taking her by the waist, lifting her up and pressing her against him.

He takes her mouth in his, runs his tongue over her lips, then slips it in as she opens her mouth against his. His right hand finds a breast, his left presses into the small of her back, and her legs wrap around him. He presses his hips against her and she moans louder, vibrator falling to the floor as her hand loosens its grip. As she sucks on his lips, she pushes his pants down his legs and when they reach his knees, he sits down on the desk, positioning her over him, slowly lowering her onto him.

Her mouth opens, covering his chin, and her breath becomes ragged as he presses into her, her hips rolling in perfect rhythm with his. She throws her head back, presses his forehead to her chest, and he licks the skin there.

He is fucking Scully. He tries not to make any sudden movements or noises, afraid they'll wake him from his sleep because he is fucking Dana Scully and this must be a dream.

But then it suddenly isn't as her pace quickens and her moans grow louder and she's coming—oh, god, he's making her come.

He soon follows, clutching her to him, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

It's a few moments till they catch their breath, then she looks up at him, grinning slyly. "Are you going to be able to get to your meeting in time looking decent?"

He glances at the clock. "I'm two minutes late as it is."

She kisses him, long and slow and lingering. "Call and reschedule. Then I'm taking off your clothes."

The call to Skinner's office takes him all of twenty-seven seconds.


End file.
